More Then What You Think
by chawk1993
Summary: *ONE-SHOT**Preface to Descendants: Something Good This Way Comes* There is a beginning to every story and Gia's story is no different. Before Ben is crowned king, the Auradonian royal family must face the fact that their beloved lady is needed for one very important mission: to seek out allies that will aid Ben in his time of need; a time that seems a long way off in the future.
**A/N:** _Hi all! So, this is a one-shot that I wrote as a preface to my story, Descendants: Something Good This Way Comes. I came up with it the other day while I was talking to my sister about the upcoming musical event Descendants: Genie In A Bottle that is airing this week. This story has nothing to do with anything Genie related, by the way. This story mentions elements that are addressed in the main frame of Something Good This Way Comes and shows the bond between Ben and Gia in a little more detail. For anyone who might be thinking that there's going to be a romance between them in the main story, there's not going to be anything or the sort. Ben and Gia have a loving 'sibling' relationship. So the basics of this story are that the story is set before the film AND obviously Something Good This Way Comes. There is an indirect mention to Mal and a few characters that are introduced in the story so be sure to be on the look out. Also, you'll notice that there's a mention to Rapunzel's parents who FINALLY have names. It's been announced that the Tangled TV series is now known as Tangled: Before Ever After which is set after the Tangled film but before the Tangled: Ever After short. I won't go into detail about I know about it now. Be sure to check the Disney wiki for more information. So please remember that the names King Frederic and Queen Adrianna are NOT made up names for Rapunzel's parents but now canon names within the Tangled franchise._

 _This story also gives a bit more information about Gia's past that is addressed in Something Good This Way Comes but not in great detail. Also, anyone that is reading the main story can anyone remember whether I named Gia's mother. I can't remember if I did. I named her mother Vera here so if I messed up, please forgive me. There is a bit of foul language in here too so I'm just giving you a heads up._

* * *

 **More Then What You Think**

* * *

" _I don't want her going on this… mission!"_ Belle could be heard saying outside Ben's bedroom door.

" _She wants to do this, darling,"_ Beast could be heard arguing in return. _"She wants to do this for Auradon's sake! For the safety of Ben's upcoming reign."_

Ben cringed as his parents argued.

On his bed, sat his nearly nineteen-year-old adoptive sister, Gia, the daughter of his parents' arch nemesis, Gaston.

It was no secret in Auradon that Gia was adopted as well as the daughter of Belle and Beast's enemy Gaston. What was lacking was the fact that people didn't seem to remember that Gia was in fact born a VK. It annoyed her but she never let it show. Ben had never liked the terms 'VK' or 'Villain Kid'. It annoyed him to no end. He knew of course that Auradonian Kids, like himself, were referred to as AKs. That annoyed him just as much. It was like separating royalty from the lower class of society, which wasn't at all fair but Ben had realised a long time ago that he just to grin and bear it.

Gia's adoption into the Auradonian Royal Family had come when she was six-months-old and her mother, Vera died from a disclosed illness. Before she died, Vera had made sure that Belle and Adam had custody of her daughter.

When she had found out that she was pregnant with Gaston's child, she had gone to Belle for help, despite knowing Beast wouldn't be happy. One thing Vera hadn't wanted was her child being raised by that man-whore who thought all women were playthings and nothing else.

Gia's childhood living with Belle and Adam had been happy and it been even greater when Ben had been born. Gia had always doted on him and often referred to him as 'baby brother' or 'little brother' depending on how she was feeling.

In return, Ben had always adored her and loved her as if she were _biologically_ his big sister. He had never cared whether or not she was adopted and always referred to her as his 'big sister'.

Belle and Adam loved both their son and their adopted daughter equally and _never_ played favourites between them, though Ben had gotten a little bit more attention in recent months with his coronation coming up. Gia hadn't minded. She had never been the jealous type.

"They're at it again." Gia muttered.

"I wish they would stop. They have been going at it since you announced your mission at dinner last week." Ben groaned from the floor.

Gia sighed and moved closer to the edge of the bed and started playing with her fifteen, almost sixteen-year-old foster brother's hair while he played with his signet ring.

"I kinda agree with mom," Ben muttered, silently hoping Gia wasn't going to hit him in the head. "I don't want you going either."

"I know you don't darling," Gia said as Ben pulled himself up onto the bed beside her. "But you know as well as Belle and Adam do that this is necessary. You will need all the allies you can get when you're king."

"I don't want to be king," Ben mumbled. "I don't feel I'm ready."

Gia pursed her lips and went back to playing with his hair. "You _are_ ready, Ben. You need to have a little bit more faith in yourself."

"How can I do that when I have a girlfriend that is constantly smothering me?"

Gia did a 'gag me' notion as she stuck out her tongue and pointed to her mouth a couple of times. "What do you see in Audrey? Remember when I nearly killed you when you announced you and her were dating?"

"How can I forget? You were throwing hexes and all sorts of magical nasties at me."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Ah, yeah. I love you too. You're my big sister or the closest thing I've ever had to one."

"And you're like the little brother I always wanted but never got."

"You forget we are family. Mom and dad adopted you when you were six-months-old." Ben said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know but I've always felt that I don't deserve to call our parents 'mom' and 'dad'."

Ben gave Gia a sympathetic look and pulled her into a tight hug. "You should you know. Mom and dad will love that."

"I know they would but I can't, Ben. They might have adopted me as a baby but I'm not worthy of being their daughter considering who my father is."

Ben tightened his grip on her. "You _are_ worthy. You are _not_ Gaston. Don't ever think that."

Gia buried her head in Ben's shoulder. "Why do you have so much faith in me?"

"Because I know that you'll have my back." Ben whispered in her ear.

Gia pulled out of his hug but kept her hands on his shoulders. "You'll be a great king someday, B."

Ben chuckled. "If you mean someday, you mean just over eight weeks from now."

"Yeah. That." Gia grinned with Ben grinning in return.

"Why can't you be there when I'm crowned?"

"Sweetheart, you know why. As much I want to be there. If I can pull this mission off, we'll have more allies and then, the easier your reign will be if we end up at war with someone."

"But we _have_ allies. Why do you have to go out and find more?" Ben questioned.

" _Because,_ boyo, the allies we have are our _father's_ allies. In a few weeks, you're going to be king. You can't be king without allies of your own."

"Who could you _possibly_ have to rally?"

"How about Naveen and Tiana?"

Ben snorted. "You only say them because Rayna's your best friend."

"No, I'm not saying them because of that reason. I'm saying them because I know they will be great allies."

"Aren't they already allied with dad?"

"Not officially," Gia shook her head. "If I know Naveen and Tia like I do, they will have been wise and waited to ally with you when the time was right."

"So your main objective is to sign off on the deal?"

"I wouldn't quite have praised it like that but yeah, pretty much."

"Who else would ally with me?"

"How about Ella?"

" _Cinder_ ella? Seriously? She's Chad's mother. There is NO way she would side with some king that wasn't her own husband. Let alone a friend of her son's."

"Oh, you don't know Ella like I do, Ben. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if there's an announcement just before Christmas saying that Ella is seeking a divorce from Charming."

Ben piqued up in interest. "Is Ella getting fed up with Charming's antics?"

Gia shrugged. "Dunno exactly that's just what I heard."

Before Ben could comment, the door to his room opened revealing a flustered looking Adam and Belle.

"Gia." Adam said.

Gia and Ben stood to attention as if they were soldiers.

"Come to tell me I can't go on my mission?" Gia practically spat at her father.

Belle pursed her lips before she looked over at her husband. "Dear, just tell her what we decided."

"Decided on what?" Ben asked as he looked between his parents.

Adam ignored his son and looked to his daughter. "Belle and I have decided you _can_ go on your mission but under one condition."

"What condition?" Gia asked, eyeing her father.

"You are not to breathe of a word to _anyone_ about where you're heading. You are not even to mention it when you come home to anyone."

"Is that it? I already know that."

Adam gave her a hard look. "There is more but I think it would be best if we discussed it…" he looked over at Ben. "Elsewhere."

Gia, who had caught the look Adam had given Ben, decided to intervene. "I would prefer it if Ben listens in. I am after all going to be his majordomo."

Belle stiffled a laugh. "You _are_ his majordomo, darling."

Adam looked unhappy but relented. "Okay fine. There will be rules you need to follow on this mission, Gianna."

Ben looked over at Gia to see that she had clenched her jaw at the use of her full name. He reached for her hand and nearly got his fingers broken when she squeezed the living daylights out of his hand.

"Dear," Belle warned her husband. Adam looked at her as she gestured with her head at Gia. "No full name basis." She muttered.

"Belle, it's fine," Gia said in an attempt not to sound agitated. She then turned to her foster father. "As long as it doesn't happen again."

Ben had to bow his head to hide the smirk that had taken over his face.

"Don't laugh Ben." said Adam.

Ben's head shot up, the smirk instantly disappearing. "How did… you know what? Never mind." Adam, Belle and Gia turned to look at him, each with an amused expression on their faces.

"We know you, darling," Gia said her accent changing to a posh one. "I'd watch it if I were you." She jabbed a perfectly manicured finger at Ben.

* * *

Some time past and Ben found himself letting off steam in the gym that had been set up in the East Wing of the castle. He didn't like the idea of Gia leaving him at such an important time in his life but he understood why. She was the only one who could rally people who would actually side with _him_ when he was king and NOT his father the current king.

Ben found that going over the martial arts that he had learned over the years from Lonnie's parents Mulan and Shang relaxed him just as much as reading books did. He wasn't sure why but he found that if he took his frustrations on something instead of someone, he didn't feel so guilty.

" _Wow, you really are stressed."_

Ben whipped around to see Gia watching him with her arms crossed over her chest and a teasing expression on her face.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile. "How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I figured you wouldn't be at school so I thought you'd be here if anywhere else." Gia said as she took a few careful steps forward.

"You know me too well."

Gia nodded.

One thing that had never bothered Gia was seeing Ben shirtless. They had grown up and trained together. If any other girl had seen him this way, they would be swooning over the soon-to-be king's toned body. Gia had always shaken her head at the absent-minded, boy crazy princesses and ladies that Auradon had at its disposal. Sure almost ALL the princes in the country were good looking and Ben was certainly one of them but why girls fainted at the sight of a shirtless guy was utterly beyond her. She had seen plenty of good-looking, _shirtless_ guys in her time that it no longer phased it. To her, the most important thing was a guy's personality, _not_ his looks.

"You know your form is off, right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just, with everything that's going, you know with the coronation coming up and Audrey constantly talking about herself and nothing else, it only felt right to take my frustrations out in here instead of taking it out on everybody else."

"I've taught you well."

Ben snorted as he slumped down on the floor. "You taking all the credit from Shang and Mulan again?"

Gia took a few steps forward so that she was almost standing over him but off to the side. "No. They would say that I deserve more praise then they do." She held out a hand to pull him to his feet. Ben took it, allowing her to pull him up.

"You know, if you need a sparing partner or someone to take your frustration out on," Gia spread her arms. "I'm all ears."

Ben eyed her, trying to determine whether or not she was joking or being serious. "You know what, I think I might just take you up on that offer."

Gia grinned and with her arms still spread, snapped her fingers. Her 'Gaston' red dress changed to training gear; a training crop top that revealed her well toned midriff and heavy-duty three-quarter leggings. Her heeled shoes disappeared revealing her well-worn dance toe-socked bare feet. Her French braided midnight black hair was now pulled back into a low ponytail at the back of her head. Her magical locket sat around her neck like it was glowing beacon in the dark of night.

"Your magical endeavour is getting better." Ben commented, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, well I had a good teacher in Merlin." Gia said as she stretched her arms.

"And Fairy Godmother." Ben added thoughtfully.

"More Merlin though. Fairy Godmother has a school to run."

Ben caught the meaning of her words. "I'm the future king. I get special privileges."

Gia looked at him, mortified by his words. "You've been hanging out with Chad too long."

" _Another_ thing you don't approve of?" Ben teased as Gia readied herself in a crouch.

"You got it."

Ben lurched forward ready to knock her legs out from under her but Gia was quicker. She jumped backwards, causing Ben to go sprawling on the floor at her feet. "Ow." Ben groaned.

"That didn't last long."

"I underestimate you _every_ time."

* * *

In Belle's library, Adam paced in front of his wife.

Dear, can you not do that?" Belle asked as she looked up from the report she was reading.

"Can you _please_ make up your mind?" Adam snarled unintentionally.

"About what?" Belle questioned. "You know how I feel about sending Gia on this mission."

"It is to _help_ Ben. She knows what she's doing."

"I never said she didn't, Beast," Belle said, rising from her chair. "I fear something could happen to her."

"You _would_ feel that way. You're her mother."

"No," Belle shook her head. "I'm not. _Vera –_ was _-_ is her mother. I am merely her stand-in. Haven't you noticed that Gia refuses to call us 'mom' and 'dad'?"

Adam bowed his head. "Yes, I have noticed that. She has always done it. I thought it was phase but now, I'm not so sure." Looking over at his wife, he could see she looked about ready to cry.

"I don't want her going." Belle sobbed as Adam wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I know you don't but she wants to do this for Ben's sake."

Belle took a shaky breath a raised her head from her husband's shoulder. "I can't believe our baby boy is going to be king in two months."

"I know. It's hard to believe. Seems like only yesterday he was being placed in my arms as a tiny baby."

Belle sniffed and gave him a smile. "I still remember how awkward you looked holding him. Gia knew how to hold him and she had only just turned three."

Adam chuckled as he held his wife tighter. He recalled an agreement Ben and Gia had had often: he and Belle were the poster parents for good. He was glad that he and Belle had adopted Gia despite the fact that he had been against it in the beginning seeing as Gaston was their enemy. He knew better then to judge. It hadn't been Gia's fault that she had been born a villain's child.

"I should never have agreed with Philip and Charming all those years ago."

"It was a stupid move," Belle agreed. "No child should be king or queen at sixteen. It's too much pressure at such a young age. Ben's got so much on his plate already."

"I agree but I can't change the law now."

"Ben will do it when he feels the time is right."

"No," Adam said in a harder tone then he had originally intended. "Ben must never know that Charming and Philip pressured me into making the heir apparent become ruler at sixteen."

Belle looked at her husband in total disbelief. "You can't be serious. Darling, Ben will find out eventually and when he does, all hell will break loose. You are going to have to tell him."

Adam hated the stern looks Belle always gave him. It was his way of realising she was right which occurred most of the time. She had always been the glue that had kept him together even after so many years of marriage. "Alright," he said cringing. "But not yet. Let's just wait for him to settle into the role of king first, and _then_ I'll tell him."

Belle sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I hope he isn't told by somebody else."

* * *

" _I'm sorry, you want to do WHAT?"_

A couple of days had passed since the near blow-up between Gia, Belle and Adam. She was in Ben's room after having been summoned by Cogsworth.

"I'm not going to repeat myself Gia. I know you _heard_ what I said." Ben said his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"You want to invite kids from the Isle of the Lost to live here in Auradon?" Gia said slowly, trying to process what Ben had told her just moments before. "Are you insane or just downright crazy?"

"I've thought about it and I think it will be the perfect first proclamation."

"What's bought this on?" Gia asked, pressing for more information.

Ben bit his lip and bowed his head before going over to sit on the edge of his bed. "If I told you, you would think I was crazy."

"I already do," Gia said as she sat down beside him. "But let's hear it."

"I…" Ben hesitated. "Had a dream." He hunched over, rubbing his hands together. He wasn't at all surprised by the look of raised eyebrows that Gia was giving him. He took it as his cue to continue. "It was about a girl with purple hair."

"Wow," Gia said. "Talk about specific."

"That wasn't all though," he paused again. "She was living on the Isle of the Lost."

"Again specific." Gia put in.

"I'm serious G," Ben said as he sprung to his feet. He sighed. "I didn't make this up."

Gia rose and placed a hand on his cheek. "I know you didn't and I believe you. I think what you experienced was a look at your future."

Ben blinked. "You mean I'm going to end up living on the Isle of the Lost?"

Gia smiled and laughed. "No. I'm not saying that at all."

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

"I'm saying, I think you've just seen your soul mate."

"Soul mate? I didn't think you believed in that stuff."

"Normally, I don't but sometimes, life changes. You just have to go out and grab the bull by the horns. Conquer something you didn't think you could."

Ben looked at his adoptive sister for a long, agonising moment. He couldn't read her expression but it was one he had seen so many times before. It was one that dared him to challenge her logic of the situation. Normally, he would have but not this time. She was right on so many levels of unspoken words.

"You think I should do this?"

"It's your decision, Ben. Do what you must."

Gia's hand hadn't left Ben's face and for a moment, they were both grateful. Growing up, they had always enjoyed each other's company. They had always been a part of each other's lives and would always be. Ben often liked to credit Gia for his always-positive look on life, no matter how grim things might have looked. Gia, meanwhile, had always be there to teach Ben the valuable lessons in life and with that she believed that one day, her words of wisdom would make him a great king.

Ben reached for her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Gia had always loved Ben's hugs and he had always loved hers. It struck her that it felt odd that he was now such taller then her.

"Where did my little brother go?" she murmured.

Ben chuckled and hugged her tighter. "I'm still here. Just a little bit older and taller then the last time we hugged like this."

Gia smiled and pulled back, running a hand through Ben's hair as she did so. Ben chuckled and ran a gently hand across Gia's cheek.

"I love you, big sister."

"And I you, little bro."

"Don't you ever forget it." Ben said.

Gia smiled and playfully hit him in the shoulder.

* * *

A couple of weeks past and the royals had devised a perfect cover for Gia's departure. It would be said that she was going away to visit some friends in outlying kingdoms. It wasn't exactly original but it was something ninety-nine point nine precent of people would buy into.

The day of Gia's departure had come and none of her family was willing to let her go.

The car that would be driven by Lumière himself was to take Gia to the airport where she was to fly to her first destination: Corona, the kingdom run by Rapunzel and her husband Eugene who were taking their responsibility (according to their daughters Anxelin and Ruby) very seriously since King Frederic and Queen Adrianna had handed the kingdom over to them so they could 'retire'.

"Well, this is it." Adam said as he gave Gia the tightest hug he had ever given anyone in his life.

"Yeah, can't breathe here." Gia said. Adam quickly released her.

"Sorry."

"Be careful out there dear." Belle said she stepped forward to hug her daughter.

"I will." Gia said as she hugged Belle in return.

Ben stepped down so that he was level with Gia. "Do you really have to go?" he asked as Gia sent the last of her bags down the steps to Lumière.

"You know I have to do this, Ben."

Ben sighed and nodded. "I know. It's just…" he licked his lips, unsure of what to say next. "It won't be the same without you here."

"I know but look at the bright side," Gia said giving him a charming, confident smile. "When I come back, you'll be king. You won't be a prince."

"Yeah but won't it be, you know strange?"

"Nope," Gia shook her head. "I have faith in you. Just as I always have." she reached up and touched his cheek.

Ben pulled her into a tight hug, struggling to keep his emotions in check. It was going to be hard without Gia around to guide him but if she had total faith in him then that was good enough for him. He was going to miss her but he knew she would be home.

"Remember what we talked about, yeah?" Gia said cryptic enough so only Ben knew what she was talking about.

"Yep. I will tell them, just not yet."

"Understood."

Ben released his sister. "Go. Have the time of your life. When you come home, I will be making your life a living hell."

Gia narrowed her eyes at him. "You will pay for that when I get back, I can assure you." She turned and headed down towards the car.

"Bye, dear," Belle called down to Gia. "We love you."

Gia turned to her family. "I love you guys too."

"Ready milady?" Lumière asked kindly.

"Ready, Lumière."

The Frenchman opened the passenger door for Gia and she climbed inside, ready for her newest adventure.

* * *

 _There you have it. I forgot to mention before, the beginning showed Belle's hesitation in allowing Gia to leave on her mission. The mission hasn't been bought up in full in SGTWC just yet but this gives you a little bit more of an insight into it. This is a One-Shot and will NOT be updated. To read about the mission, please read Something Good This Way Comes. Thanks guys and see you on the next chapter of SGTWC._


End file.
